Nursing bottles are typically fabricated from a stiff material such as plastic and lack insulative capabilities. As a result, it may be difficult, uncomfortable and/or undesirable for an infant to hold the bottle during feedings. Further, due to the lack of insulation, infants may resist holding the bottle, such as for example, during instances when the liquid therein (i.e., formula, water, juice, etc.) is at an unusual temperature (e.g., too cold) thereby making it uncomfortable to grip the bottle. Furthermore, it is difficult to store loose items (e.g., the bottle cap, pacifiers, etc.), which must oftentimes be readily accessible for the infant.